


nothing ever really ends, does it?

by LinaRai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Heaven, M/M, Requited Love, Resurrection, Reunions, no beta we die like everyone, thank you spanish dubbing team, you're icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaRai/pseuds/LinaRai
Summary: Five different endings to Supernatural, because they deserved better. Each one is self-contained, and they are all varying lengths.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Wayward Angel's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after everything is over, Dean realises he is happy.  
> .  
> Based on this prompt:  
> "While Sam and Eileen are busy raising hunter corp as legacies, Dean wants to open a country-themed hunter bar while Cas a soft bakery. They settle for both: during the day it's the Angel's Cafe and at night it's the Wayward bar."  
> .  
> 434 words.

**Wayward Angel's**

If you were to ask him, Dean Winchester wouldn't be able to pinpoint the exact moment that he realised he was happy. It was a gradual, insidious realisation that crept up on him and sprung from nowhere, leaving him sat dumbstruck in his favourite booth for several minutes. 

He had adjusted so well to this new life that he couldn't imagine how he functioned for all those years beforehand; how he slept without another person snuggled next to him, how he had never had a dog under his feet, how he had woken up in a place that smelled like mouldy burgers and stale beer rather than the cinnamon and freshly baked pastry he had become accustomed to.

If you were to travel back in time and meet a young Dean - one whose main concern was a missing father, perhaps - and tell him what his future would hold, he would have laughed in your face. He had always been so sure that his life would consist of one long hunting crusade and end in some horrific accident. But then Dean Winchester had defeated God himself, and suddenly his destiny was his to choose.

So here he was, finally living a life that he had never even allowed himself to dream about. He was happy, and he was not alone.

Dean looked up, peeking over the worn red leather of the seat to watch his husband as he baked. Castiel, former angel of the Lord, has a very sweet tooth.

They had opened their own place a few years ago, but only after months of arguments that usually ended with Dean sacrificing his back to the couch or Cas cooking his infamous 'apology pie'. Dean had wanted to run a roadhouse, Harvelle style, while Cas had apparently always dreamed of owning his own bakery.

In the end, they compromised, and _Wayward_ _Angel's_ was born. Cafe by day, bar by night, and the favourite of hunters and civilians alike. It was the best decision they had ever made.

Cas caught Dean's longing gaze and laughed as he put the lemon drizzle cake in the oven. "Stop drooling on the furniture, honey."

Dean rolled his eyes and sunk back into the well-loved cushions, pouting. In a minute, Cas would bring him a cup of coffee and some form of freshly baked breakfast, and they would smile and kiss and Cas would remind him to call Sam and Eileen and Dean would tease him for calling him "sweetheart". 

For now, though, Dean was happy, and that was all that mattered. They had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is reasonable to say that I - and most of the fandom - are not best pleased with that finale. There are a million different, better ways it could have ended, and I am determined to write as many of those as I can.
> 
> Send me a prompt on my tumblr, @fanfic-corner!


	2. Stress Cannot Exist in the Prescence of a Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the pie fest scene from 15x20.  
> .  
> Based on this prompt:  
> "Really dont wanna think about the finale rn cos YIKES but if you could pick a scene that you personally thought you could've done WAYY better from any episode and write about it i think that'd be super cool"  
> .  
> 501 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to think about what scene I would rewrite for a long time, but I settled on this one because I thought Cas deserved some pie after that sacrifice :)

**Stress Cannot Exist in the Presence of a Pie**

"I'm not Sad Sam," his brother protests, and Dean immediately regrets asking, because he knows exactly what's coming next. "I'm just thinking about Cas. And Jack. If they could be here-"

"Yeah, I think about him too," Dean interrupts before Sam can continue. He's been putting on an Oscar-worthy performance of pretending to be okay, when in reality he feels like a part of him died with Cas. Some of his liver certainly did.

"You know that pain's not gonna go away, right?" He adds, even though they know that better than most. "But if we don't keep living then all that sacrifice is gonna be for nothing."

Sam nods slightly - they've been through the charade of losing a loved one enough times that he knows he is right - but the reminder wasn't really for him.

Dean clears his throat, eager to change the topic before he has to think about his messy emotions more than he already has. He can do that later, where Sam can't see him and he has a bottle to help ease the pain. "Quit being a freaking Eeyore. Come on, get into this!" He says, gesturing wildly at the selection of pies he had brought over.

"What's an 'Eeyore'?" A familiar voice asks from behind them, and Dean swears his heart actually stops. Even Sam stays completely still for a moment, but he manages to swivel in his seat to see it really is-

"Cas?" Sam exhales.

Dean finally allows himself to turn his head slowly, his heart now thumping faster than the time he had chased a vamp for fifteen blocks and his head pounding worse than any hangover he had ever experienced.

Sure enough, there stands the familiar angel, his trenchcoat still stubbornly crumbled and his piercing blue eyes turned to the ground. There is a tight expression on his face. Dean could swear it was shame, but he can't fathom why.

"Hello, Dean." Cas greets, ignoring Sam.

Dean stands up suddenly, the pies slipping onto the ground in a messy heap, clambers over the bench to where Cas is standing perfectly still, and he grips him gently.

"You stupid son of a bitch," he says into Cas' neck as he pulls him into a hug. "Never fucking do that again."

They stay there, wrapped in each other's arms, for much too long, only pulling apart when Sam mutters something about getting more pie, a broad smile on his face.

Dean waits until he has disappeared into the crowd before speaking again, his hands still clinging desperately to Cas' shoulders. He knows it is probably stupid, but he feels like Cas will vanish if he lets go. "How are you back?"

"Jack," he replied, uncertainty poisoning his tone. "Dean, about what I said…"

"I love you too, dumbass." 

Cas' head snaps up and he stares at Dean for a long moment. "You do?"

"'Course I do. Have done for years." Dean answers with an easy grin. "Now, let's go get you some pie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to submit a prompt, just ask me on my tumblr (@fanfic-corner).


	3. Stairway to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay. You can go now.”
> 
> It had only been three days since Dean’s death, and Sam had never been more glad to be surrounded by his family. Jody and the girls had organised the funeral, Garth and Bess had brought enough food to feed an army, and he had no idea what he would have done without Eileen. Join Dean, most likely.  
> .  
> 1,044 words.

_ “It’s okay. You can go now.” _

It had only been three days since Dean’s death, and Sam had never been more glad to be surrounded by his family. Jody and the girls had organised the funeral, Garth and Bess had brought enough food to feed an army, and he had no idea what he would have done without Eileen. Join Dean, most likely.

“Are you ready to go?” Jody asked, concern shining in her eyes as she offered the keys of the Impala up to him. The pyre was all ready, they simply had to drive Dean’s body over to the quiet spot so they could salt and burn it. Afterwards, Sam was planning on taking Eileen and Miracle and spreading Dean’s ashes in the graveyard in Lawrence. Dean had said it was as good as an eternal resting place when he thought Amara would be the death of him, and Sam couldn’t think of anywhere more fitting.

Sam cleared his throat, shaking his hair out of his eyes and reluctantly taking the keys. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“We’ll meet you there, okay?” Jody reminded him, leaving after a final sympathetic look.

The familiar rumble of the engine comforted Sam slightly. If he shut his eyes for a moment, he could imagine that Dean was simply sleeping in the backseat; that they were on some random hunt that would be over in a few hours and they would go to some shitty diner and eat crappy food and Dean would drink too much and Sam would complain about his eating habits.

They would never do any of that ever again.

Hurriedly, Sam blindly pressed play on the radio, desperate for some kind of music to drown out his depressing thought. The melancholy notes of Stairway to Heaven drifted through the speakers instead, and Sam let out a miserable laugh. Of course Dean’s Baby knows the perfect song for the occasion.

_ But in the long run, _

_ There’s still time to change the road you’re on _

_ And it makes me wonder. _

It is as if Dean is trying to tell Sam something from beyond the grave, and  _ of course  _ he would have to do it through a Zeppelin song. Sam huffed again, but nods to nobody anyway.

“I promise I’ll keep you waiting, jerk.”

{o0o}

One moment, all Dean feels is pain and anguish and tears and the next he is hit with an overwhelming wave of relief. The brilliant sun blinds him for a moment and he sticks his arms out reflexively, but as his eyes adjust he is simply met with the familiar sight of Bobby sat relaxing outside the Harvelle’s roadhouse. He laughs, a liberated, carefree laugh that he almost didn’t recognise as his own. 

“At least I made it to Heaven,” he remarks, and he smiles.

{o0o}

When Sam arrived at the patch of wood where Claire and Donna had built the pyre, he nearly drove the Impala straight into a tree. Even as he climbed out the car he was sure he must have gotten the wrong place, but that doesn’t make any sense, because there are the girls and Eileen with Miracle and Garth and-

“What is this?” he asked, his voice tight.

Surrounding the clearing there must have been a hundred people. Sam wasn’t even sure he recognised all of them; they ranged from other hunters to people they had saved and he was almost certain that that was the Ghostfacers hovering at the back. In fact, the longer he scanned the crowd, the more people he recognised - Linda Tran, Jesse and Cesar, Cole Trenton - he was fairly sure even Becky was there, being a hell of a lot more respectful than he imagined she would be at a Winchester’s funeral.

“Did you really think that other people wouldn’t want to pay their respects?” Claire asked Sam, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

“He deserved a good send-off,” added Donna.

Sam didn’t know what to say, his throat suddenly a lot tighter than it was before, so he just nodded silently and let the funeral begin.

They were right. Dean did deserve to be remembered as a hero.

{o0o}

“I think I’ll go for a drive,” Dean suggests, and so he does.

The roads in Heaven are strange; one moment he is driving down a dirt road and the next an empty motorway. Sometimes the sun shines down on him, sometimes he drives in the dark. Dean doesn’t mind. He doesn’t have a particular destination in mind, and he knows the road will take him where he needs to be.

He visits Charlie first, who hugs him so tightly that for a moment Dean has to wonder if he can die again. She then proceeds to aggressively tell him that her death was not his fault. It is like a weight off Dean’s shoulders that he doesn’t even know he is carrying, and by the time he reaches the next spot, he feels much lighter. Kevin, although slightly more sarcastic about it, agrees with Charlie, and Dean feels like he could cry.

Dean makes his way back to the roadhouse, and to his surprise, finds everyone there waiting for him, already in the midst of a celebration in his name. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Missouri, Rufus… it feels like everyone Dean has ever known is in this place. He allows himself a few drinks and enjoys talking to all these people who he hasn’t seen in what feels like a lifetime, but he knows there is one more thing he must do before Sam arrives, whenever that is.

Clambering back into Baby, Dean flicks on the radio as he drives away. He laughs when Space Cowboy comes on, filled with the memory of that case he worked in Tombstone. 

He has one last person to visit.

He arrives at a bridge overlooking a wide stream and allows himself a minute or two to lean over the fence, shutting his eyes and allowing the gentle breeze to wash over his face. The sound of the water below him is relaxing, and he realises that he feels at peace for the first time since he was four years old.

“Hello, Dean,” says a familiar voice, and Dean knows he is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I felt like Dean needed a better send off than just Sam and Miracle burning his body. And can you imagine if Cas had shown up at the very end? We could have just had one shot of them holding hands...


	4. Fan Fiction is Better Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell was that?"  
> .  
> A script that explores Sam and Dean's reaction to the finale.  
> .  
> 630 words.

**INT. BECKY'S HOUSE. MIDDAY. THERE IS EVEN MORE SUPERNATURAL MERCH LITTERING THE ROOM THAN LAST TIME, BUT IT IS ALSO MIXED UP WITH LOTS OF CHILDREN'S ITEMS.**

BECKY is sitting at her desk, laptop playing a video. DEAN and SAM are leaning over her shoulder, watching it. They are watching the final scene of the Supernatural finale, and you can hear the last two lines. BECKY mouths along like she has memorised it. 

BECKY

_ (closing her laptop slowly) _

So… what did you think?

DEAN

_ (horrified) _

What the hell was that?

  
  


SAM

_ (confused) _

That was it?

BECKY sighs and rubs her face, looking like she is almost in physical pain.

BECKY

Yep. That was the ending Chuck came up with.

No one is sure what to say. DEAN looks angry, while SAM just appears bemused. A loud noise gets their attention, and the camera turns to look at it. CASTIEL is standing there, looking sheepish after knocking over a figurine. 

CASTIEL

Sorry.

DEAN

_ (frustrated, angry) _

Where was Cas, anyway? Chuck just decided two mentions of him was okay?

BECKY

_ (shrugging) _

Apparently. I told you it was terrible.

SAM

_ (looking like he has finally collected his thoughts) _

What about Eileen? Was that her in the background of that weird montage of me with a kid for some reason?

DEAN

_ (annoyed) _

Yeah, why did you get to grow old and I got killed by a nail? That’s just ridiculous.

BECKY

_ (looking fed up) _

I don’t know, okay? I told Chuck it was a terrible ending and then he killed me and then I came back and thought you might want to see it. 

They all stand around in silence again. BECKY very clearly wants them to leave, but SAM still seems completely baffled, CASTIEL is still messing with BECKY’s merch, and DEAN is watching him with a loving gaze.

BECKY

_ (suddenly curious) _

What did happen, anyway?

CASTIEL turns around and DEAN grins at him, an idea forming in his mind. He strides across the room to CAS, grabs him by the back of the neck, and kisses him. SAM watches with a fond look of embarrassment on his face, while BECKY starts squealing.

CASTIEL

_ (annoyed, but smiling) _

_ Dean. _

BECKY

_ (grinning wildly, hands flapping in excitement) _

Oh my God, I can’t believe Destiel became canon! Oh my God, I have to put this on my-

DEAN

_ (interrupting, threatening) _

Don’t you dare.

BECKY

_ (turning to SAM) _

What about you?

SAM holds up his left hand, and there we can see a silver engagement ring on his finger. BECKY starts squealing again, and DEAN jokingly covers his ears behind her back, making CAS laugh while he motions for DEAN to stop.

SAM

Eileen and I are getting married next month.

BECKY

_ (looking genuinely happy for him) _

That is so cute! I ship it so much.

They lapse back into silence again, although BECKY is twitchy and keeps hovering near her laptop, like she wants to go on it but can’t while they are there. SAM finally catches on to her wish for them to leave and motions to DEAN.

SAM

Well, thanks for telling us, Becky. You look like you’re really happy here, and I’m glad.

DEAN

_ (jokingly) _

But you do profit off our likeness, so we’ll be expecting our cut.

BECKY

Not a chance, Winchester.

CASTIEL

_ (moving to leave, holding onto Dean’s hand). _

Goodbye, Becky.

BECKY

See you later, guys.

SAM, DEAN and CASTIEL leave, and BECKY immediately opens her laptop and starts frantically typing. She rings someone who picks up instantly.

BECKY

You’ll never guess what I just found out-

The camera cuts to a shot of the three boys riding in the Impala, DEAN driving while holding onto CAS’ hand, SAM happily sitting in the back as they drive off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I've never written a screenplay before, but I thought it would be a fun idea to try, and I don't think I messed it up too badly.


	5. y yo a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God bless the Spanish dubbing team for being hellers 'til the end.  
> .  
> 778 words.

“I love you.”

Dean’s mouth opens and then closes again. His brain is still attempting to process the fact that Cas is going to die, but his heart is screaming at him to say something. ‘ _ This is your last chance!’  _ it warns him, and he makes a decision.

He has spent his entire life pretending not to be scared of things. Of the monster under his bed, of fires, of his dad, of the creatures he hunted, of losing his brother, of being alone. He will not back down from the one he has kept secret for the longest. He deserves to be proud of one thing, and if that is his goddamn sexuality, then that will be it.

“And I you, Cas.”

He isn’t sure why he phrases it like he is the protagonist in some kind of crappy Victorian romance novel, but he doesn’t even care, because the way Cas’ face lights up in surprise and hope breaks his heart. To know what could have been, to realise there was a future where they could have been together and be happy…

Dean started crying. Not just a few tears leaking out which he couldn’t control, but full, anguished sobs. He deserved to be happy for once. Cas deserved to be happy for once. But by the time they had pulled their heads out of their asses, it was too late.

Gentle arms surround him and hold him tight, carefully rocking him against a warm body. He squeezes Cas so tight that he is sure he would leave bruises, but he supposed that wouldn’t matter in a few minutes. He can hear the Empty arrive behind him, a disgusting squelching sound that signals the end.

With a final, deafening crash, the door bursts open and Billie steps towards them, her scythe already stretching out. Dean watches, peeking over Cas’ shoulders, as the inky black slime surrounds her. He shuts his eyes, burying his head in Cas’ familiar trench coat, neither of them willing to let go.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Dean whispers, so quiet that he is sure that no one can hear him, but Cas holds him tighter anyway.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean refuses to let go - if it means he dies too, then so be it - but he feels every muscle in the angel tense up, and he knows it is time. The tears are flowing freely now, snot and saltwater raining onto the floor, each drip matched with the sound of his racing heartbeat. He waits for the inevitable loss.

Nothing happens.

Then, an eerie, disjointed voice says: “You won’t let me sleep, will you?”

“Never,” Cas responds fiercely, and Dean feels a flutter of hope in his chest.

“Then you shall be my problem no longer,” the sinister voice replies, and then the world goes inky black.

When Dean finally manages to come to, he is still firmly clinging to the trench coat. Cas is convulsing underneath him, making a horrible, distressed, distraught cry, so loud and filled with such grief and suffering that Dean has to let go in order to cover his ears.

_ ‘This is it.’  _ he thinks.  _ ‘This is how Cas is gonna die.” _

Eventually, the noise stops, and Dean can hardly bring himself to look down, certain that he would be greeted with the body of the man he loves.  _ Loved.  _ Sobbing, he curls in on himself, his hands still covering his ears, slowly rocking back and forth.

Gingerly, a hand reaches out and grips his shoulder, neatly fitting over the handprint which had been burned into Dean’s skin all those years ago. When he speaks, his voice is raw and strangled, but somehow holds the same amount of conviction it always has. “It’s okay, Dean.”

Dean’s head snaps up, his hands wildly flailing for any part of Cas to hold onto, and his eyes scanning him desperately for any damage. “Wh-” Dean coughs and tries again, his throat hoarse. “What just happened?”   


Cas frowns for a moment, a distant, grieving look on his face, before looking back at Dean as he leans forward, letting himself be pulled closer to the hunter. They end up in a weird position, Cas practically on top of Dean, who curls around him and holds him tightly.

“I think…” Cas begins, trailing off. “I think I’m human.”

Dean tries to process that statement for a full minute before giving up, letting his heart take over one more time. “Does that mean you’ll stay?”

Cas looks down at him, sees his broken, tearstained body and hears the desperation in his voice, and still answers with no pity in his voice. “Of course, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this has been a wild ride. Only Supernatural could continue to shock fans nearly a week after the show finished. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I am begging you to please unfollow all of the official CW pages on any social media, and to use the hashtag #theysilencedyou on Twitter, in our fandom's desperate attempt to burn down the network who seemed to have cut Dean's reciprocation from the episode.


End file.
